For the Love of a Daughter
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Songfic to Demi Lovato's new song! Mostly about Sam and her family. Some Seddie though! Rated T for mentions of abuse!


For the Love of a Daughter

(So far this is my favorite song on Demi's new album, other than Skyscraper. I felt that this song fit Sam's situation really well. Hope you like it! Takes place after the Seddie arc. Even iLove You. **Bold is flashbacks. **_Italics are the lyrics. _I know that the years don't add up, but let's pretend they do!)

**Little Samantha Puckett leaned against her bedroom door. Tears slipped down her cheek as she heard shouting coming from downstairs. **

**Suddenly someone knocked on her door. She was hesitant to open it, but she did anyway. She sighed in relief as she saw her twin sister, Melanie standing in the doorway.**

**Sam grabbed Melanie's hand and pulled her inside of her room quickly. Sam closed the door and leaned against it again.**

**Sam and Melanie were only 4 years old and they have been hearing this since they could remember. **

_Four years old  
>With my back to the door<br>All I could hear  
>Was the family war<em>

"**They're your daughters!" Pam Puckett's voice echoed through the house.**

"**I never wanted them!" Sam and Melanie looked at each other with tears sliding down their face.**

"**Then why are you still here?"**

_Your selfish hands always expecting more  
>Am I your child<br>Or just a charity award?_

**Suddenly it became silent. They held their breath as they waited for another scream to come or a loud **_**smack**_**as their father slapped their mother. But it didn't. **

**Instead they heard thundering footsteps coming up the stairs. Melanie ran over to her sister and leaned against the door to help keep it closed.**

**They expected their father to start pounding on the door, but once again, that didn't happen. Instead they heard more footsteps but this time they were retreating down the stairs.**

"**Goodbye!" They heard the door slam after that, then more silence.**

_You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless  
>Hopeless (Hopeless)<br>You're hopeless  
>Oh father, please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go  
>Oh father, please father<br>But the bottle down for the love of a daughter_

Present day Sam Puckett sat on her best friend Carly Shay's couch. It had been 13 years since she had last seen her father. And it had been about 1 since she had talked to him.

She tried not to think of him. He didn't deserve it. But, she couldn't help it. She always wondered what it would be like if he hadn't been an alcoholic.

_It's been 5 years  
>Since we've spoken last<br>And we can't take back  
>What we never had<em>

Sam had talked to him 1 year ago when Melanie set out to find him. Sam questioned her on why she would want to find the man who abandoned them when they were only 4.

Melanie had finally tracked him down after about 2 months. Turns out he lived in Spokane, only about 6 hours from Seattle.

Melanie had planned to meet him, and she needed Sam to come with her. So Sam did.

**Anyway, they met at a park by the Puckett residence. Sam and Melanie had been sitting on the swings when a man walked up to them.**

**They knew it was him. As they stared at him, they were looking at the same eyes they saw everytime they looked in a mirror.**

**Melanie chatted with him, but Sam stayed quiet.**

"**Sam, I've seen the web show you're on. You're hilarious!" Sam looked up at him angrily.**

"**Stop trying to make small talk! Melanie contacted you to get closure and she wanted me to come with her. I came because I want to know why you left us!"**

"**Sam" Bob Puckett spoke quietly. "I left to protect you from me. I was an alcoholic and I couldn't stand to hurt-"**

"**The daughters you never wanted" Her father's expression turned into one of shock as she said that. "Yeah, I heard what you said. Melanie did too, but I bet she's blocking it out so she can forgive you, well, you might get forgiveness from her, but you won't get mine." Sam pushed herself off of the swing and started walking out of the park.**

"**Sam, wait!" Bob grabbed her hand and made her look at him. "I didn't mean that! I was drunk! I love you so much!" **

"**Did you expect me to start crying and just fall into your arms because I missed you so much? Well, you need to watch more iCarly, because you need to know that Sam Puckett doesn't roll like that. And you're not gonna change that!" Sam yanked her hand away from him. "Goodbye" **

_Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times  
>Before even "I love you"<br>Starts to sound like a lie_

**Sam spun on her heal and walked away from her pleading father and shocked sister.**

**That day, Melanie forgave her father. And that's why she hasn't talked to her sister since. **

Sam heard the Shay's door opened and smiled a little at the sight of her boyfriend. "Hey Freddie"

"Hey" Carly said from the kitchen

"Hey Carly, Sam" Freddie smiled at Sam and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They broke the kiss when Sam's phone started to ring. Freddie pulled away and Sam groaned. She looked at her phone and saw that her mom was calling her.

"It's my mom" Sam told the two. She pressed answer and put the phone to her ear. "What Mom?" Freddie sat beside her and chuckled. "What?" Sam exclaimed standing up. She started to pace nervously "No, I don't want to see her!" A silence came as her mom spoke to her. "The answers no" Sam then pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

"What was that about?" Carly asked

"Nothing" Sam lied "Hey Carls, can I stay here for like a week?" Sam asked

"Why?"

"Melanie's coming to visit"

"Really? We haven't talked to her in a year" Sam tensed. She still hadn't exactly told Freddie and Carly that she had spoken to her dad.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked

"Carly, please let me stay here" Sam pleaded.

"Sam, Melanie's not that bad!" Carly exclaimed

"You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?" Sam got quiet. She didn't mean for that to come out.

"Sam? Why does Carly not understand?" Freddie asked

Sam sat next to him and looked down at her hands. She finally looked up at Carly "Remember when we said we'd all be completely honest with each other?" She shifted her gaze to Freddie.

"Yeah, what about it"

"I broke that promise" Sam shrunk down into the couch, hoping that the cushions would eat her alive.

"How?" Freddie asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"Last year, Melanie went on a search to find my dad." Carly gasped "She found him, turned out he was living in Spokane"

"Did she talk to him?" Carly asked

Sam nodded "We both did" Sam closed her eyes so she could block out her friends' expressions. "We met him at the park by my house. I didn't really want to go, but I knew that if I didn't go and ask him why he left us, it'd haunt me forever" Sam took in a deep breath "He said he watches iCarly. Then I told him to stop with the small talk. I asked him why he left us and he said he was trying to protect us." Sam opened her eyes and leaned her head on the back of the couch. "I told him that I heard…something he said before he left when I was little"

"What did he say?" Freddie asked

"He said he never wanted Melanie or me." Freddie wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer. She laid her head against his shoulder and then continued "I told him I wasn't gonna forgive him. Then I walked away"__

_You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless  
>Hopeless (Hopeless)<br>You're hopeless_

The next day, Sam got a text.

You need to forgive Dad, or at least tell him how you feel

Sam sighed and then started to type back

Fine, I'll show him how I feel.  
>Tell him to watch iCarly tonight.<span>

_Oh father, please father  
>I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go<br>Oh father, please father  
>Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter<em>

"Now to close out the show, Sam would like to do something" Carly said.

Freddie moved the camera and stopped when it landed on Sam standing next to a microphone stand.

"This is for my dad" Sam said simply and the music started.

After about 2 minutes into the song, Sam felt tears come to her eyes. She knew if she was gonna cry, it needed to be now. She needed to show how much he hurt her.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How can you push me out of your world?<br>Lied to your flesh and your blood  
>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved<em>

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you throw me out of your world?<br>So young when the pain had begun  
>Now forever afraid of being alone<em>

_Oh father, please father  
>I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go<br>Oh father, please father  
>Oh father, please father<br>Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter  
>For the love of a daughter<em>

Then the camera shut off. Sam continued to cry in the iCarly studio while about 6 hours away, Bob Puckett sat in front of his computer with a shocked expression on his face.

(This was one of the most confusing one-shots I've written. If you are confused, continue reading.

Bold was Sam's flashbacks.

Italics were lyrics to the song.

I didn't have the first part of the song written down again, I was picturing that Sam was picking up from where you finished reading it.

Please feel free to message me if you are still confused!)


End file.
